In Another Time
by AlternateMirai
Summary: After the Straw-hats die, they go back in time with both their memories and their power. DarkerSmarterStrongerLuffy StrongerStraw-hats
1. Brothers Reach

**Chapter 1**

 **Brother's Reach**

* * *

Ace was at a loss.

one moment he was dying, and the next he was up-and-kicking back as a ten year old.

What the hell.

he died didn't he? if so then why was here? and last time Ace checked people didn't come back to life, let alone go back in time.

but he just fucking did both!

that is, unless hell looked exactly like the place he grew up in.

Ace made his way through the forest, all he wanted at that moment was to see his brothers, he missed them like hell, he had no idea what was going on, but if it meant getting a second chance in life, he was more then happy to accept. and this time he would make sure to protect his brothers, no matter what hardship.

speaking of brothers

If he was back in time and Luffy wasn't here yet, that meant Sabo was still alive

Ace's eyes widened in realization and he took off in a full sprint into the forest.

Sabo! he got to see Sabo again!

* * *

Sabo leaned against a tree, one of many in the green forest he sat in, he sighed heavily thinking it over again.

He was dead.

Or rather, he should be dead

No, he died.

but here he was, in the same place he was so many years ago, also, he was ten again.

Did he somehow survive?

No he definitely died.

But even then how did he get here?

Did he go back in time?

If that was even possible.

But-

"Sabo?" he heard ace call, Ace as he was, looked like he had run a marathon, he had beads of sweat running down his face, his eyes were wide as he starred at Sabo. catching his breath Ace slowly approached Sabo.

"Y-yeah?" Sabo was startled by the sudden call, but quickly composed himself and assuming Ace had gotten into some kind of trouble, stood up, prepared to start running. However, Sabo was once again startled when Ace ran and hugged him. "A-Ace? is something wrong?"

To Sabo's suspicion Ace hurriedly stood up and looked away "N-nothing, I just felt like hugging you" What the hell! Ace internally yelled at himself. He just fucking lied like Luffy! He goes back in time and the first thing he did was almost blow his cover?! smart move. "Anyway, lets go get some food." Ace held his hand out for Sabo. trying to change the subject.

"Ok." Sabo grinned. taking Ace's hand and pulled himself up. He now knew for sure two things, one, ace was hiding something and two, that he had gone back in time, Ace died back where he was from, he wasn't going to let that happen this time, he would protect Ace and Luffy, but, he knew it was going to be quite a bit harder when he had to keep his 'identity' a secret, he wouldn't blow his cover, he wouldn't tell them that he was from the future.

Neither of the two knew that they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Ace walked back to Dadan's house grinning widely as he dragged a giant animal behind him.

He was positive today was the day that Luffy would get here, and although he didn't think Luffy went back in time too, he was more then exited to see his little brother.

This time however Ace would actually let the boy in sooner instead of trying to murder Luffy every time he was within a ten meter radius of him. he honestly felt bad for treating Luffy like that, but he would make up for that in this life time if he hadn't done that already.

Ace looked ahead fully resolved to do the best he could in this life. this time he wouldn't let Sabo die, this time he wouldn't be so weak this time he wouldn't make Luffy watch his death.

this time he would do it right.

* * *

Luffy silently walked next to his grandfather, head down, hat over his eyes and clenched fists.

why was he here? he was supposed do die not go back in time! And why the exact day he was going to see Ace? couldn't whatever it was that sent him back here give him some time to prepare his emotions? At this rate he was going to cry like shit, he hated tears and this wasn't helping. But on the other hand this gave Luffy a once in two lifetime chance to redo everything over again and get it right this time.

Luffy peeked at Garp who was looking right back at him, looked back down, and sighed. he could ask Garp where he was going, but what was the point if you already knew where, and even if he didn't know he didn't care enough to bother.

Garp eyes Luffy, he was especially surprised by Luffy's behavior, he was expecting for the kid to be running around and talking the whole was there, but he just walked next to him, not bothering to look up more then an inch or even utter a single word.

After what felt like an eternity for Luffy they finally arrived at the mountain bandits house. he wasn't prepared for this, he wasn't prepared to see Ace or Sabo again, he wouldn't be prepared even if he was given one hundred years.

Luffy watched Garp walk up to the door and pound on it, calling for Dadan "So annoying! whoever you are, do you want to get killed?!" a woman who Luffy recognized to be Dadan, yelled throwing the door open, she was rather overweight, with orang curly hair.

"It's me" Garp said simply.

"G-Garp-san!" Luffy smirked slightly as he watched the overweight woman's eyes widen and back away in fear. it was truly a funny scene.

Two men appeared behind Dadan, the shorter wore a polka-dotted dungarees and the taller was... a human chicken, that was all you could say. All three looked obviously terrified at the sight of Garp. but who wouldn't be?

"you seem to be doing well" was Garp's reply to the three bandits.

"please!" Dadan yelled out "you've gott'a give us a break! Ace is already ten you know!" she pleaded, hoping for the slightest bit of mercy.

"Oh yeah, already? how is he?" Garp asked completely ignoring Dadan's pleads.

The shorter man that had appeared behind Dadan spoke up "It's not funny! we can't handle him anymore! please, take him back!"

"putting that aside"

"don't put that aside!" the short man interrupted.

"what with that brat! he's annoying me!" Dadan asked pointing at Luffy, who had been glaring at the three bandits since they arrived.

Garp picked Luffy up by the back of is shirt "look after him too" he said. the bandits starred. "say hi Luffy"

Luffy looked up just enough to see his face, still glaring at them "I hate bandits" he said simply.

Garp was again surprised by Luffy but just left it as 'just a faze' and hit Luffy on the head "that's not how you greet someone!" Luffy however only looked away and grumbled.

"who's the kid?" the chicken guy asked.

"he's my grandson" the answer shocked the bandits shitless as their eyes widened in horror and their mouths hung open slightly at a loss for words.

"WHAT?!" they yelled

"we can't take care of another!"

"Garp's- I mean, Garp-san's grandchild!?" the three got on their knees and looked at Garp determinedly "No way!"

"alright" Garp started crossing his arms and staring down at them while Luffy laid down, his hat over his face looking ready for a nap "you choose, spend your entire life behind bars or raise him. I've over looked countless crimes you have committed."

Ace watched the scene with interest, sitting atop the animal he caught, last time he was positive Luffy was running around after some dragonflies not napping, did something happen differently? was this some kind of different universe? if so what happened? or did he just remember wrong?

whatever it was he would think about it later. Ace jumped down and walked up to Garp, a frown plastered on his face. he wanted to see his brothers face, the happy smile he always wore.

Garp turned around and smiled when he heard ace jumping down from an animal "oh, Ace" he started, not noticing Luffy flinch at Ace's name "are you back?" Ace only stopped for a moment his eyes not leaving Luffy. "Ace this is Luffy he's three years younger then you, he's going to live with you from now on, try to get along" Garp said pointing behind him at Luffy's 'sleeping' figure.

Dadan stood up fists curled in a ball "What?! you cant just decide that!"

Garp though, had different ideas as he looked back at the bandits darkly "huh, got any problems with that"

"We'll take him!"

"good. that's all from me. I'll stop by when I can" Garp started walking away

"um, what about child support?" asked one of them

Garp didn't stop walking "put it on my bill"

"this isn't a bar..."

"huh." this time Garp stopped only to glare at them.

they stood up straight "nothing! well take him!" once Garp was out of sight the bandits sighed in relief.

"whatever lets go eat" Dadan said and walked inside, the two men following her. Luffy slowly stood up putting his hat back on his head again and shot a short glance at Ace, then, without a word walked inside.

Ace was in shock, his mouth hung open as if trying to say something, but nothing came, just silence. he'd never seen such a sad look on Luffy, it didn't fit him, his eyes were dark, it was like a thousand stars disappeared from the universe, he never wanted to see that again.

once Ace opened the door he saw Dadan and Luffy siting by a fire in the center of the room, Dadan having sake and Luffy devouring a small bowl of rice. as Ace strode inside he found Luffy right in front of him and paused.

Luffy kept his head down he knew he didn't have to do this but if he didn't then Ace and Sabo would never accept him as their little brother. finally, Luffy looked up and put up a wide grin that made Ace's day "Hi! I'm Luffy, let's be friends!" God, did Luffy hate acting like that, it reminded him of when he was weak.

Ace grinned slightly at Luffy, crossed his arms and said "whatever"

Luffy's eyes widened but continued smiling "Great! I'm gonna go outside, bye!" and with that Luffy was gone.

* * *

 **Hey! how was the first chapter? please Read and Review I cant make a good story when I don't know what's wrong with it. thanks.**

 **also please tell me if there's anything you want me to add to it. :) :) :)**


	2. Black, Pink, and Orange

**Hi! second chapter up! hope you enjoy :)**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows. but please I'm begging you, review my story. if you don't tell me what's good and what's not how am I supposed to make it better?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece... meh**

 **East blue arc: chapter 1-12 or so. I'll try to get the chapter list up soon.**

 **-Someday I'll beat you because I worked hard, not because you got weaker! its got nothing to do with wither your a boy or a girl! I'm training hard all the time to beat you! you're making me look bad! lets make a promise to each other! someday, one of us will become the greatest swordsman ever! well fight each other for the title!-**

 **-Roronoa Zoro**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Black, Pink, and Orange-**

It had been two months since Garp dropped Luffy off at Dadan's, he had become very close to Ace and Sabo, within a few days the boys almost never let each other out of their sights. The bandits were sere shocked when they found another boy sleeping in their house, not only that but the three children were sleeping together! cold-hearted, mean, bad tempered, Ace, was sleeping soundly like the child he was with two other boys without trying to rip their limbs off. Most of them passed out when they saw Ace laugh.

Ace stared at his two bothers with narrowed eyes, not so much that he was glaring, but trying to see through them. he crisscrossed his legs hover the uncomfortable log he was sitting on. he was surprised they didn't notice him staring the two down, that or they didn't care as they were busy talking. "Soooo, Sabo, Luffy" Ace started, catching teir attention.

Said boys turned to Ace. "yeah?" they said at the same time, with questioning looks.

"what do you think the afterlife is like, considering it exists?"

Luffy tipped his head to the side furrowing his brows, while Sabo leaned closer to Ace "what do you mean?"

"do you..." Ace paused trying to think up a way to stealthily find a way to tell if they went back in time too, that way if they weren't they wouldn't be suspicious of him... well... not that it really mattered if they knew or not. "I mean... have you, ah- screw it! do you believe in time travel?!"

What.

The.

Hell.

Sabo and Luffy snickered, one, (Luffy) noticeably louder then the other. Sabo took the lead "Yeah. ever heard of an ugly bastard with a black beard?" he grinned as Ace's eyes widened and he stood up quickly pointing a finger at Sabo.

"what!? how do you know that? you died way before that?!"

Sabo's grin died down to a frown "I didn't." he stated simply not really wanting to go deeper into the subject because he felt guilty that he left his bond brothers alone. but, unfortunately for him, Ace wasn't going to just let it go.

"How? and why didn't you come back?" He questioned.

"I lost my memory... as for how I survived, Dragon-san saved me, I worked with the revolutionaries after that" Sabo smiled at the second half of what he said.

"how... did you die?" Ace asked.

Sabo sobered up, clenching his fists. "I... don't really want to talk about it... still getting over it y'know.

Ace seemed satisfied enough with the answer, he could, and would ask Sabo more about it when he was conferrable with it. he was stil getting over his death himself after all. he could probably say the same for Luffy. he shivered, even the thought of his brothers dying sent shivers down his spine. he looked at Luffy who had been mostly silent the whole time, "okay. so Luffy, anything new on your side?"

Luffy forged a smile. "yeah! I became the pirate king!" not that it mattered...

Ace and Sabo's eyes grew large "Really?! you did it!?" Luffy couldn't tell if Ace was surprised that he made it or not, and that irritated him

"yeah!" he laughed, his brothers joining him.

"good for you!" Sabo Said, then he paused and looked down. "Sorry I wasn't there to see it..." he was a terrible brother, and he knew it.

"it wasn't that much, you don't have to feel bad about it!" Luffy looked at Ace "both of you" he added. Ace looked up at Luffy with both surprise and remorse. it seemed Luffy had gotten a little more observant.

"how long... since we... died?" he asked. the question itself wasn't much, but the anticipation of how long they left their brother for was almost more than they could take.

Luffy looked up at the sky, almost as if he wanted to disappear into it. "...around twenty-three years for Sabo, and thirty-seven years for Ace..." their eyes widened to the size of plates and stayed starring at Luffy for a long moment before they looked at each other in a silent conversation to never do that to him again.

Sabo decided to change the subject considering the fact that all three of them were uncomfortable with the subject. "So. how did we get here?" he asked Luffy, expecting that he had done something insane to make them go back in time.

But Luffy only shook his head in confusion "I have no idea, one moment I was there, then I was here." both Ace and Sabo stared at Luffy in a moment of shock before Ace spoke up.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected." Sabo nodded his head in agreement.

Ace stood up and put his hands of his hips, catching his black and blond haired brothers attention. "well, were not going to get stronger by sitting around, lets start training!"

"where are we going to go when we leave? I for one am going to leave when I'm seventeen and join the Whitebeard pirates again" said Ace.

"I'm gonna wait till I'm seventeen too and go get my crew again." the black haired boys faced Sabo intently.

Sabo sighed. "i think I'll go with dragon-san. I did a lot of stuff as a revolutionary... so-"

"it's okay. and this time we can keep in contact instead of thinking you're dead. and I'm sure you love it there" Luffy said. Sabo's face brightened and he hugged his brothers- despite a few protests from Ace-

"Thanks"

* * *

the bothers ran for their lives away from the hippopotamus, bull shark, tiger crossover they called a grandpa, inwardly screaming because they knew that it would be easier for him to find them if they were basically crying out 'I'm right here! come kill me!' unfortunately for them however they were each caught within five minutes and sat in front of the fuming man.

"What do I have to do to make you understand that your becoming marines!?" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sabo let out an annoyed whine, Ace glared at Garp, and Luffy suck his tongue out in a childish way. "no way! I'm gonna be the pirate king!"

Garp lounged his fist forward and punched Luffy in the head. "like hell you will! You're going to be a strong marine!" Luffy stood up abruptly despite his injuries (that weren't actually that bad) and glared at Garp, you could see furry all over his features and his traw hat shadowing over one of his eyes made if all the more terrifying.

"You listen here and you listen well... Garp." he said the last word with disgust. Surprise washed over the faces of every person present. "I will not become a fucking marine, I will be what I want, and being an ass licking dog to the shitty world government is not on my list. You got that?" Garp tried to say something but was interrupted before he could even get a word out. "And I'm sure we both know that both Ace and I would be executed without a second thought no matter how much you think you cleared it." He smiled, but it wasn't his normal 'D', it was a cold, chilling grin that looked like it came from none other then the devil himself. "That's how it works isn't it? All evil needs to be erased from the world, they wouldn't care if it was an eight year-old girl, just because she was able to read poneglyphs, they wouldn't care if it was a child that'sonly sin was existing. why don't you take that into consideration before you send us to our deaths." he sneered.

Garp was baffled by his grandson's words, he couldn't even think straight, he couldn't find the words to express his shock. He started walking back to Dadan's without saying a word, the boys could see the well hidden sorrow in his eyes as he left.

Luffy sat back down with a 'huff' crossing his arms at the same time, while Ace and Sabo glanced at him nervously. "L-Luffy where did that come from?" Asked Ace. but Luffy only glared at him.

"From my head. idiot. I'm going back to training" and he walked away. Leaving his black and blond haired brothers to their own thoughts.

* * *

Luffy watched in horror at the scene before him. beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and piling uncomfortably at the tip of his nose, with every breath he took his throat burned Like hell from his uncontrollable yelling for his crew. he thrashed around trying to get free from the marines hold.

This was wrong.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Large tears streamed down his cheeks like rivers, and he realized how useless he really was, he was weak, useless, pathetic, he couldn't save Ace, and he couldn't do anything to save his nakama, only watch, watch as they tried to hold back the marines. His head ached, so much so that he didn't notice Usopp running to him until he felt himself being pulled into a warm hug and the words he wished he never heard whispered into his ear.

"it was fun."

And with that he fell into a sea of water and a sea of broken promises.

* * *

Luffy woke with a start, he could fell his heart beating hard in his chest, taking sharp breaths as he tried to make out his surroundings with wide eyes. he soon realized he was in the tree house he, Ace and Sabo made, and stood up wobbling side to side, his head facing the floor, today was his seventeenth birthday, the day he would set out to become the pirate king for the second time. After they caught up on each others lives, though they noticed Luffy left almost everything out after they died in the past life. they began to train harder and harder every day.

Ace and Sabo noticed drastic changes is their younger brother: he ate considerably less, he had extreme mood swings, and he learned how to lie, so well in-fact that most of the time they couldn't tell if he was lying or not. the older brothers worried about him they still had no idea about what happened later on in his life, they judged that most of it was the same old 'crazy adventures', but there was something that happened, something bad. and they wouldn't even start with the nightmares.

It was decided that Sabo would go with Dragon and become a revolutionary again though Ace and Luffy weren't really exited for their brother to leave again. they each kept a den-den mushi with them so they could keep in touch, calling each other almost every month. Ace left once again when he was seventeen and Luffy decided that day that he would train extra hard so hard that it would make Zoro's look like a sad excuse for a baby trying doing push-ups. He also took up the sword, he wasn't the best at it be he was surprisingly better then people would expect.

* * *

After a long day of training, packing the boat, and goodbyes

* * *

The straw hats captain sat in his small boat clad is his black dress pants, black dress shoes, red dress shirt, black tie, black captains coat, and his trusty straw hat. His black hair was pulled back into a messy low pony-tail that came to the middle of his spine. he yawed looking ahead of him to see a large whirlpool and almost laughed out loud. "how do I forget things like this?" he asked himself. looking back at the barrel next to him, he sighed and faced ahead again. it wouldn't be very nice for the pirate king to die inside a floating barrel. he stood up and leaped of the small boat with a force that actually kept him in the air, he continued kicking himself forward until he reached the horrifyingly pink pirate ship of the 'Iron mace Alvida.' he landed softly next to Coby ignoring all of the terrified face he got from the pink-haired boy, and grinned. "Hey you. Do you know where the kitchen is? I'm starved."

"Y-y-ye-yes!" was this boy insane?! he just 'flew' onto the deck like it was an everyday thing!

"Great! Take me there." the boy nodded nervously and lead Luffy through ship. When they arrived Luffy vigorously dug through a barrel of apples and shoved them in his mouth without a second thought. Coby would've called his a glutton if it hadn't been for Luffy stopping to ask him his name. He replied and Luffy gave his name to, then went back to filling his face. Once done they ended up in a conversation about pirates, Luffy told him that he wanted to be the pirate king. All was fine save for the times when Luffy hit Coby on the head for freaking out.

"Hey, Luffy-san?" Coby had been thinking about his new friends words 'my dream is to be the pirate king, and if I die trying that's fine with me.'

"Yeah?"

Coby bit his lip. "Do you think I could be like that too?... Do you think I can fight for my dream too?" he asked in a depressed voice.

"I know you can, whatever your Dream is."

Coby continued talking in depression, Luffy couldn't tell is he heard him or not. "no... I'm to weak, there's no way I could do it... No! I will fight for my dream! I will become a great marine and catch all of the bad guys." the flinch from Luffy went unnoticed by Coby.

"Even Alvida?" he asked.

"Yes! I will become a marine!I will capture Alvida!" At that very moment the ceiling snapped and crashed down, a baby whale came down with, it right next to Coby- who shrieked in fear.- The baby whale stood up slowly and glared at the boy wearing glasses.

-scratch that, it wasn't a baby whale, it was Alvida.

"what was that you said Coby?" She said.

Said boy jumped in fear. did he do that on purpose? if he then why? "A-A-Al-vi-vida! N-nothing- I didn't s-say anything!"

"I will give you one chance if you answer this question correctly!" Coby nodded furiously. "Who is the most beautiful in all the seas?" Luffy snorted. that was the woman he meet in logutown? what a joke!

"Wh-why that would be-"

"Boa Hancock." Luffy interrupted. "are you an idiot? who doesn't know that?" All the Alvida pirates froze and stared in horror at the boy. he just insulted the infamous 'Iron mace'! he was doomed to a punishment worse then death.

"Do you know who I am?! you brat!" She screeched. Luffy just shook his head.

"Well, at first I thought you were a baby whale, but then I noticed you were a giant watermelon instead. sorry.' He said in an oddly calm voice. Alvida was fuming. This brat had the nerve to insult her! She prepared her mace to deliver a final blow. "you know-" she stopped, her arm still raised in the air. "I'm not in the mood for this shit. so I'm not going to waste my time." without warning Luffy appeared in-front of Alvida and gave her a punch that sent her flying away into the sky. A moment later he picked Coby up like a bag of potatoes, and stomped on the ship, so hard it split in half. he promptly jumped onto the deck and searched for a boat he could get away with.

"Luffy!"

his eyes shinned when he say a small boat on the water ready to go-and not only that- standing on it was an orange haired girl waving at him and smiling like a child on Christmas. "Nami!" he yelled back. smiling in the same way. he springed next to her and they gave each other a bone crushing hug, tears in their eyes.

"Luffy! I was so afraid you wouldn't remember!" Nami yelled through sobs.

Luffy's bitter smile went unnoticed by Nami "of course I would remember Nami. what kind of captain would I be if I didn't remember my crew?"

"A crappy one."

"you know what this means, Nami? Nami look up curiosity.

"what?" she asked. Luffy ginned widely.

"it means, that the rest of the crew remember too!" They jumped up on the boat- almost tipping it over at the same time- and jumped for joy. once separated Luffy and Nami changed their attention over to Coby... who was still is Luffy's arms when they hugged and had passed out.

"AHHHHH! COBY'S DEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT... well for the most part. YOU WERE HUGGING TOO!"

"AGHHHHH!"

 **Later that day**

"hey Luffy- oh. my. god." Nami stared wide eyed at her captain.

"what, Nami?" Luffy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"your hair!" she yelled. "you grew you your hair?!" Luffy looked behind himself and flipped his low pony tail I've his shoulder with his hand.

"oh. I completely forgot about that. yeah, I did grow my hair out."

Nami gasped comically, then let out a small hearty laugh. "kind of a stupid question don't you think? so why did you do that?"

Luffy twirled his hair around in a circle. "i dono. a change of style I guess." Nami sighed.

"this is going to take some getting used to."

"so Coby, you want to be a m-marine right?" Nami raised an eyebrow when Luffy stuttered, but otherwise did nothing.

"yes I do Luffy-san." Coby clenched his fists. "but there's no way I can be one with my background." Luffy shaped an 'o' with his mouth.

"ah, I get it. you can't become a marine because they do a background check. and you were a pirate for two years... don't worry about it, I got it taken care of." Coby shot his head up at Luffy.

"really Luffy-san?!" he got a nod in confirmation.

"yeah, don't worry about it."

"So Nami... Know the way to shell island?" Asked Luffy to his navigator.

"you bet 'cha I do." she replied winking.

"Alright then." Luffy stood up on the front of the boat and pointed ahead of him. "we're on our way Zoro!"

* * *

 **Annnd cut! chapter two over! sorry if it felt a little rushed Ill do better latter on.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **By the way, I'm please tell me wither I should have Coby, Kunia, and Kaya join the crew. I need the answer for Coby and Kunia By the next chapter. Thanks :) :) :)**


	3. Pirate Hunter To Pirate And Over Again

**Thank you, neveragain1997, CunkyFunkyMunky, w1lliam, Arxhaelogist, pokeymonsuperallstarfan, Laludofan, Flareons, Ultra6man, and all Guests for reviewing!**

 **In dire need of a beta!**

 **East blue:**

 **Beginning 1-2**

 **Shell island 3**

 **Orange town4-5**

 **Syrup village 6-7**

 **Baratie 8-9**

 **Arlong Park 10-11**

 **Logutown 12-13**

 **-I don't want to conquer anything, I just think that the man with the most freedom in this whole ocean is... the pirate King.-**

 **-Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-Pirate Hunter To Pirate And Over Again.**

* * *

"Allright Coby, here we are. now lets go get Zoro." Luffy said crossing his arms over his chest, a small smile graced both his and Nami's lips. After so long they were finally getting together again. And, although he wasn't with them at that moment, they already they found their third.

Standing Infront of them was a marine base. The whole building was a painfully dull grey that made Luffy want to cringe.

Coby's mouth fell open. "You mean you were serious about that Luffy-san!?"

"yup" was the simple answer

 **flashback**

"So, Coby, tell me about this Roronoa Zoro guy." The raven haired captain said.

The pink-haired boy switched his thoughts back to the question asked and shuddered. "Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, he's the most powerful and fearsome bounty hunter in the east blue! He's taken down many Pirates without any effort at all! Right now he is being held at the marine base on the island were heading to, I don't know why though. Some say he's a pirate himself." The straw hat veterans perked up at the last six words. Luffy 'hummed' for him to continue. "Well, people say they have heard him say things like 'need to find my crew' or 'we'll meet up again soon, captain'." The Straw hat veterans smiled to themselves. 'So he really remembers...' They couldn't wait to meet him again, it was only a few hours but they were already getting restless in anticipation.

Luffy chuckled softly. "Sounds like a strong guy, I've decided. He's gonna join my crew." Oh, how true his words were. Zoro was strong (at least strong in the East Blue.) when he first met him, but this time he was the same Zoro that sailed with him through the Grand Line and all the way to Raftel. The Zoro he knew was insanely strong. 'Yet he still...' No, that wasn't going to happen again.

Coby spluttered. "Are you mad!? What kind of pirate wants a pirate hunter to join their crew!? He would kill you!" he shouted. Luffy inwardly wondered how the boy got that much lung power. Reminded him of himself.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He waved a soggy hand at the boy. "He's a good guy. Even if he did attack us -which he won't- I can handle him." Nami nodded her head in agreement. She doubted even a 0.0000001 percent chance of him attacking them. He -they all- had been loyal to their captain, even to the end.

"He's NOT a good guy! He's being imprisoned because he's a bad guy! It's Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Im-ow!" Coby fell down clutching a giant bump on his head via Luffy. Said captain stared down at the child with amusement, 'I think i understand why Garp always hit us now. Its kind of fun.' If hitting kids wasn't a 'bad' thing he would probobly go around being called 'Luffy the abusive fist!' just like Garp. Not that long after... Raftel he started calling his grandfather by his actual name instead of gramps. The sorrow etched on the mans face didn't even bother him in the slightest, In-fact had he not been 'close' to him he would've adored seeing the expression on the marines face. He vaguely remembered when he started felling hatred for the 'ass kissers' people called hero's: First, when Ace died and second when... Certain things happened. In a flash he could see only fire and rubble, the smell of burnt flesh in his nose had him gagging, and the blood curdling screams echoed in his ears. He silently -his throught hurt to much to talk- cursed the damn magma-man for being so heartless even to his own men.

"-ffy! Luffy!" Suddenly able to hear his real surroundings, Luffy shot his head up. Nami and Coby were eyeing him worriedly, both were slightly irritated when Luffy didn't answer them. Their irritation turned to worry when his eyes turned a void of emotion and he fell to his knees. Nami had rushed to him and put a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly. She tried calling him, but his answer only came after the sixth call. "Finally in the real world i see. Mind giving us some insight on what happened?"

Luffy blinked. What? Oh, right. "Yeah, actually." Nami wasn't sure why she was surprised by him answering her question. "See, I hit Coby." They nodded. "And thought it was fun." She snorted. "And I was afraid I was going to end up like Garp and be called something like 'Luffy the fist' 'r something like that." No... It really was fun, and he was laughing at the idea of the title. Nami giggled and Luffy wondered how she fell for that.

"W-w-wait! you know the marine hero Garp!?" Coby yelled. Seriously, Luffy feared for his lungs.

"Yeah, but that's for later. For now..." He laid down on the boat in a half fetal position with his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow. "I'm gonna take a nap."

 **Flashback end**

Coby was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Luffy and Nami climbing up the was surrounding the marine base."Ahhhh! Luffy-san, Nami-san! what are you doing!?

Luffy gave him an are-you-an-idiot? look. "Finding Zoro." He stated blandly. He pulled himself and Nami up the rest of the way and sat on the top of the wall cross-legged. Scanning the training area Luffy frowned. There was no one guarding it. NO ONE! Seriously, what kind of moron leaves a marine base unguarded!? When his eyes landed on the figure of a man tied to a cross-like wooden pole by his arms and waist he stretched his arm and grabbed Coby who was still standing on the ground and sat him next to him. "Found him." He muttered just loud enough for his two companions to hear.

"Why would he be out in the ope-!" Coby's eyes widened in fear. "That haramaki, that black bandana, green hair... there's no doubt about it. That is Roronoa Zoro!"

Nami put a finger over her mouth. "Shhh. Coby you might wake the mosshead up. And we don't need him throwing a tantrum just yet."

"I'm already awake, witch."

Nami and Luffy's faces brightened. That was another voice they missed all to much along with the rest of the crew. "Zoro!" Nami swiftly jumped off and raced to the green haired man. She stopped right next to him and gave him a bone crushing hug (That was really awkward seeing as Zoro was tied to a pole).

Zoro mirrored his crew mates expression. "Your late." To the left of him Zoro saw Luffy standing next to him -how did he get there so fast?- with a fond smile.

Coby gapped at the pirates. They knew the Roronoa Zoro!? "Luffy-san, Nami-san! How do you know him!?" He saw the two grin at him.

"Oh, well, Luffy's our captain." Nami answered with glee. Coby made his way to the group. "And Zoro is his first mat- oh my god. Not you too!?" Nami yelled his Zoro's face. Said swordsman only blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean 'not me too'?"

Luffy laughed out loud. "You only just noticed Nami?" The girl hit Luffy over the head. Though it didn't hurt Luffy still rubbed the door sore spot.

"Well it's not like I'm going around looking for it!"

"Oi, what do you mean?" Zoro asked with growing irritation.

Nami dragged a soggy hand down her face groaning. "Your hair Zoro. Your god-damned hair!" Zoro blinked. Then blinked again, that laughed loudly.

Moving his gave to his side he grinned. Resting over his shoulder was a long mess of green hair tied into ponytail that came down to his stomach. "Oh, I completely forgot about that!"

She sighed. "Whatever. Why did you grow your hair out?"

"I dono. Change of style I guess."

The orange haired girl rubbed her temples. "I have a keen sense of déjà vu telling me I went though this exact conversation with Luffy..." She would never understand why the two did it but she couldn't deny that they were definitely easy on the eyes, many girls would be after them. Zoro did, however, need to run a brush through his hair, it was rather grimy and almost frizzy. Speaking of frizzy... The girl wacked he head up in sudden terror. "Sweet Jesus no. What if... Sanji and Usopp..." The two men let out a long roar of laughter tears coming to their eyes while The four-eyed child stared in awed confusion. They could already see Sanji an Usopp grinning back at them, Sanji with yellow twin buns mocking their ponytails, and Usopp with deformed braids complete with a sparkling pink background. Luffy fell to the ground clutching his stomach at the thought, Zoro would've done the same had it not been for the ropes securing him to the wood, instead he through his head up.

Zoro abruptly stopped laughing and stared at Luffy with suprise. Luffy caught the change and muffled his laugh with his hand for a moment until it completely dissolved into silence. He stood up facing the green haired man waiting for him to continue. Nami watched the duo with interest while the kid just stood by with confusion. "sword?" Zoro inquired. Luffy looked down at his left hip. Strapped to him by his belt was a dark blue katana slightly covered by his coat. The pommel was a light gray with a three link chain hanging from top. The hilt was covered mostly by a black cloth tied around it. The sheath had three sets of light blue string wrapped around it two times at the top middle and bottom.

He brought his gaze back to Zoro. "Ah. well I thought it would be better to use a weapon. I could use a different thing, but the sword felt right for now." His crew nodded their heads. Zoro almost felt proud that Luffy was using a sword. "Well..." Started the captain. "Let's get going, shall we? Oh, Zoro need help with the ropes?"

"Come on cap'n, you know me better then that." Zoro flexed his arms and brought them down in a swift motion braking the ropes in process. He grabbed the ropes around his waist and rod them apart. Silently Zoro wondered how he couldn't get out of those types before. "Much better." He said while stretching his arms out.

Their 'conversation' was cut short when they noticed a little girl lower herself into the the sand field. To Coby's dismay she ran up to the four, either not taking notice that Zoro was unbound or not caring. Grabbing a few bundles from the large brown bag at her hip, she unwrapped them to reveal large rice balls, she held them out in-front of Zoro.

"I brought your food for the day Zo-san! And I put salt like you suggested!" Zoro chuckled lightly and bent down to rub the top her head. She grinned widely at the action.

"Thank you Rika." He took the oversized balls of rice and promptly devoured them in two bites. "It tastes great." within a few seconds they were all gone. Once again she dug into her bag this time pulling out a bottle.

"And here's your beer!" He grasped the bottle by it's neck, his expression clearly saying 'this is what i have been waiting for all day!' he hastily chugged the contents and handded it back to the girl.

"So... Zo-san?" Nami questioned. Hers and Luffy's muffled snicker's were now openly heard.

Zoro stared at his Captain. "I don't know, she just started calling me that after a while."

"Yeah, yeah... Zo-san. Lets go." He waved his hand in a shooing motion. Zoro just ignored the boy -man- and motioned to the two kids to follow them. Rika stayed close to Zoro's left, while Coby scurried over Luffy. They started walking away but then all three pirates groaned loudly when they sensed another presence heading towards them. "Ugh, forgot about Mr. Helm-potamus." The straw hat wearing boy spoke to Nami and Zoro's amusement.

Soon after, a man clothed in a dark purple double button down suit, underneath he wore a pink dress shirt. His hair was a glossy blond bowl cut parted in the middle of his forehead, he had a 'butt chin' as Luffy inwardly dubbed it, and an aggravating grin plastered on his face. Walking along side him were two marines. "Now what would you, Roronoa Zoro, Be doing untied.?" Rika spun around at the sound of his voice. Zoro wispered Coby to take her home, He nodded after Zoro have him a stern look, and the two ran off without helmeppo noticing.

"Leaving." Zoro told. Helmeppo scowled.

"Wha-agh!" He flew back, doing an unnatural flip in the air and landed on his back with a thud knocking him out immediately.

Standing right next to where the bowl-head had been was Luffy holding his black shoed foot up Infront of him. Nami could see an uncanny resemblance to Sanji in his form. Slowly the Raven haired boy lowered his leg to the ground with a plane face. "Pain in the neck." He muttered. With dibble fists he punched the two marines that had been about to attack him on the face and sent them flying next to the snot-nosed-brat. He changed his position to face his crew. "You know what. Can we just get this over now and go kick Axe Hand to next week?" Though slightly surprised buy that, they nodded grinning.

"Yeah." Nami and Zoro said simultaneously.

* * *

 **A little bit of kicking ass later.**

* * *

The three straw hat veteran's strode down the streets of Shell Town side-by-side. After they finished with the marines Zoro said he would take them to the bar Coby, Rika and Kunia, who he said was a friend that died the last time that he saved, were in. Of course he got lost and they settled on using observation Haki to find them.

When they arrived at the bar they noticed it was empty save for Coby and Rika who were seated at the bar stool chatting, Ririka who was behind the bar drying a cup with a rag, and a woman who Nami and Luffy guessed to be Kuina standing close to the kids ad looked to be conversing with Ririka. She had long dark blue hair. She wore a white t-shirt and black pants tucked into a pair of white combat boots. On her hands she wore fingerless black gloves. At her hip was a white sheathed katana Luffy recognized at the Wado Ichimonji. He would have preferred Zoro have the the sword knowing that it his treasure. He remarked how Zoro has always taken such care of it and the gentle rubs he gave it almost as though it was a pet. He knew that he got it a after a friend of his died so he thought it was a good trade. It was a good thing that he saved his friend.

The woman smiled at Zoro when she noticed them at the door. "Welcome back Zoro. I see you found your crew?" Said man nodded his head and grinned widely.

"This one-" He gestured to Luffy. "Is my captain. And she-" He pointed Art Nami. "Is the witch-"

"HEY!"

"I mean navigator." Zoro corrected. Kuina strode over to Nami and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Nami. My name is Kuina. I think we'll get along well." Nami shook her hand grinning.

"Me too." She said.

Kuina stepped over to Luffy inspecting him. "So you're the captain I've heard so much about. You seem pretty strong. I trust you will take care of Zoro." Luffy nodded while Zoro glared at her. "Alright, good. Then-" She held her hand out. "Pleased to meet you." Luffy took her hand.

"Likewise." Nami gasped comically and put a hand over her mouth.

"Who knew you knew such a word let alone be able to pronounce it correctly!" Luffy bore into the girls eyes for a long moment with an practically pleading look, almost like he was waiting for her to say something more. When she didn't he opened his mouth.

"I was seriously that stupid? Please tell me your joking." The silence said everything. 'Wow, Sure he was an idiot before, He knew that, but that was completely asinine!' He lowered his head and put a hand over his eyes. "I feel absolutely mortified." Nami was amazed that Luffy knew such word. She decided that whenever she felt like teasing him she would use that. The reaction was just to much!

* * *

 **Celebrating and getting to know each other a little later.**

* * *

"I guess we better get going now." Luffy informed. They were just about to leave when the marines along with Coby came to thank them. Luffy was never fond of the idea of marines saluting a pirate (really where was the logic in that?) but dismissed it for the occasion. Zoro had just finished his goodbyes to Kuina and started making his way to the boat.

Kuina grasped the hilt of Wado Ichimonji tightly. "Wait Zoro." She called. Said man shifted back just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. She pulled Wado out from her belt and held it out to her rival. Zoro, now fully facing her, focused his view on the white sheathed blade. "I want to give this to you." Any other moment she would have teased the man for his bewildered expression. However she felt no desire, she saw the way Zoro looked at the sword, like it was one of the most important things to him, and she guessed that if she had died that day the sword would be his. "I want you to hold on to this until the day I surpass you. it's safer with you after all." She laughed softly at Zoro's raised eyebrow. "If I died, it would get into the wrong hands. But you can't die. Even if you died you wouldn't die." The straw hats inwardly laughed a the truth of that statement. Zoro took the sword with both hands and secured it next to his three others caressing it fondly with his thumb.

"Thank you, Kuina." She nodded and Zoro proceeded to board their small boat. Once prepared, Nami went to untie it but stopped when she heard her captain.

"Coby." Luffy's voice sounded. The sudden silence that followed them from the surrounding marines gave him a moment to set his gaze on every white clad man there before he continued. "I want you to understand that our story will _not_ have a happy ending." The surrounding audience held their breath as they waited for him to continue. "I am a pirate, you are -will be- a marine. We are enemies by nature. And because of that we must fight and whatever friendship we had will be ignored wither we like it or not. Until then, we will be friends. But I'll have you know, that one day... Every single marine... Will die by my hands." For a long moment nobody dared move, not even his own crew. The only sound heard was the swishing of the water below the pirates. Shock washed over all those present with no exceptions though some masked it, Zoro and Kunia included.

Nami and Zoro were taken aback by what Luffy had said. They never expected him to be the type to hold a grudge nor kill, the only men he did have a grudge against was Blackbeard and Akainu, but even then it was only Blackbeard, not his crew. This however was different, he was holding grudge against every marine _including_ his friend. They knew at that moment that their captain wasn't the same optimistic, happy-go-lucky boy they hoped for, and it made them sick, because they were the ones at fault.

Kuina herself stood astonished as she finally understood part of why Zoro was so eager to find the man. How he meet him was still a mystery to her as she nor anyone else had seen him on their island. There was something about him, something that held power, the very air gave of felling of a predator, something that would protect its treasure with its life. His voice held true conviction and a darkness that could make the weak lose their minds if he felt to do so. The way he stood was stiff and ready for battle at a moments notice. Everything about and around him held authority. At that moment she knew he was truly a man worth of the title 'pirate king'.

* * *

 **Earlier. (unknown time)**

Marco eyed the two men standing next to him. Whitebeard and Thatch. The strongest man in the world and the captain of the Whitebeard pirates, and the chef and fourth division commander of the whitebeard pirates were standing next to him, alive. his father, the father that sacrificed his life for his children and his brother that was senselessly murdered for something as meaningless as a devil fruit, they were up-and-kicking as their same cheerful selves. Whitebeard didn't have two gaping holes in their chest, and Thatch wasn't laying on the cold wood floor with his blood drenching his cold body.

waking up back in the Moby Dick so many years back was not what he expected when he died, though it was not unaccepted. He made many plans on how to prevent the things that occurred. Getting rid of Blackbeard was a problem all on its own. He was already a member by the time he woke up there, and even then it would be better to have the man closer so they could take care of him when the time came. He could always just tell Thatch not to say anything about the fruit, and that was probably what he was going to do. But, assuming that he didn't get there in time and the fuckup did end up killing Thatch, or even if he only attacked him and still got away it would be a hell of a job to convince Ace not to go after him. Allso, all attempts ignored and Ace still got captured... Well, he was still thinking.

Of course he did tell his father about his 'time travel'. The expression on Newgate's face he recalled would have almost been comical had it not been for the pensive atmosphere that weighed heavy over them. He told Thatch as well. His brother had been all to curious when he learned. The stars in his eyes were unbearable so he spilled the beans, but only little bits, not enough for him to be able guess what happened.

Now they were on their way to get Ace and have him become one of whitebeard's sons. The fog around them stood thick as butter, Thatch was smiling in anticipation of a new brother, and Whitebeard was observing his surroundings for his son-to-be son. Once in view, they saw Jinbei and Ace standing in front of each other. Both had bruises and cuts litering that body's, though neither looked out of strength. Marco heard his father's voice in the background of his mind, being deep in thought as he looked at his freckled friend.

He noticed at slight change of emotion in Ace's eyes as he scanned them, each gave Marco hope that it was the same Ace. When he saw Whitebeard it was a mix of sadness and admiration, when his gaze set on him it was appreciation, and when he distinguished Thatch his eyes held both guilt and determination, and finally settled in joy. He heard Ace mutter something under his breath, it was quiet, so silent Marco almost didn't catch it, but the words were heard and Marco couldn't be more overjoyed at what he caught. "Pops... Thatch... Marco."

This Ace was different.

This was Ace, the same one that was executed at marineford.

"ACE!"

* * *

 **How was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Despise it? Adore it? Loath it? Disdain it? Feel a need to rip my guts out and break each of my rib bones one-by-one just so you can hear my blood curdling scream pierce your ears?**

 **So... Yeah I skipped the fighting scene with Morgan and most of what happened afterwards. Yeah sorry, but I wasn't really interested in writing it. Kind of boring... Anyway, sorry!**

 **So I'm also going to be doing my own Arcs that aren't in the anime so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear (Read) them!**

 **And yeah! After doing a vote by the reviews it was decided that nether Kuina nor Coby would join the crew.**

 **Kuina:**

 **Yes: 2**

 **No: 6**

 **Coby:**

 **Yes: 1**

 **No: 7**

 **Kaya (she is still open for vote):**

 **Yes: 2**

 **No: 2**

 **neveragain1997: Thank you so much!**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky: I won't add him. and I despise harems, so rest assured I will not write one.**

 **w1lliam: thank you, I will.**

 **Laludofan: OMG! thank you soo much! that means so much to me! I'm not going to give you any spoilers though. Also I probably wont include them. its just a matter of the readers wishes.**

 **pokeymonsuperallstarfan: I will chose by majority vote. thanks!**

 **Arxhaelogist: sounds good ill probably do something like that. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Flareons: I'm looking for one. thank you anyway, I'll try my best.**

 **Ultra6man: Yes, I'm working on it. Thank you for reading it.**


End file.
